Startrek : USS Jaguar
by ElfMan2
Summary: A Startrek adverture set in the future of the Universe. My First Startrek FanFic, please read it and write a review. I need to know what you think of it so i know i can write more!
1. Chapter 1: Discovered

Startrek USS Jaguar By Elfman  
  
Chapter One: Discovered  
  
All was quiet in the sector, a stray Borg Cube was searching the area for a Starfleet ship, and undetected by the Borg, The USS Jaguar was hiding out in a particle storm playing dead. All was silent and nothing moved. And then without any note of recognition, the Cube turned stooped in space for a few seconds, and then disappeared in a flash of green light. As it came closer it couldn't help but give itself away to the Jaguar's sensors, large and ominous it was too large to miss.  
  
Bryan looked down at his console, which was flashing like mad, and stared at what it indicated and sighed, he knew it couldn't last; most things were too good to be true, and unfortunately this seemed to be the case for them. He quickly tapped a few buttons to confirm his thoughts then quickly drew breath and looked at his captain, David immediately turned to look at him eyeing him nervously  
  
"Sir" said Lieutenant Bozeman "long range sensors detect the Borg Cube, they've located us, and are on course to intercept",  
  
"Damn" said David "How long until they reach us?"  
  
"Approximately two minutes until they intercept us captain". Bryan could tell this news had put the captain's mood down a great deal.  
  
"Two minutes, how on earth? Why didn't we detect them sooner" Asked the captain  
  
"It seems" said Run'vok "That the anomaly we are in is interfering with our sensors"  
  
" I was sure this would work, Ensign, plot a course for the Berius Sector and engage at maximum warp", ordered the captain. Ensign O'Brien quickly plotted in the course and the ship burst into life as its warp drive came online. In a second nothing was left but a thin ion trail where the ship had once been.  
  
"Red Alert" the captain ordered, "all crew to battle stations, Parnell" the captain said to his second in command "Get weapons back online as soon as possible and beam Amadeus straight to the bridge". John Parnell looked at his captain, who was trying to hide his nervousness under a thin smile.  
  
"Aye aye sir" he replied. And within seconds a fiery ball materialized on the bridge and squeaked in delight as it jumped about the captain's lap. Amadeus was a Tribble and the Captain's personal furry mascot. David started hit his combadge  
  
"Engineering," he said "how long until you can get the Phutonic Array back online?"  
  
"Err" Came a nervous voice over the intercom "I need at least two hours max".  
  
"One minute until interception captain" said Bozeman,  
  
"Are we in firing range?"  
  
"Yes Captain, phasers are already locked on," stated second officer Parnell.  
  
"Good" said David with triumph "fire at will".  
  
A long beam off energy fired from the underside of the great ship, and crawled off in a straight line heading for the Borg ship, as soon as it came within 30 metres of the ships hull, it was deflected by their shields.  
  
"Captain, the Borg have already adapted their shields, no visible effect", stated Parnell sadly. Amadeus started growling as if trying to scare the Borg away.  
  
"Approximately twenty seconds till we are in their firing range," said Parnell. Everyone got a small glimpse of a fiery green ball of light heading towards them, but then it hit the shields exploding, and shaking the whole ship, the whole bridge shuddered, sending Amadeus into a frenzy of chirps.  
  
"Make that zero seconds" corrected Parnell.  
  
"Shields down to 76 percent" came the voice of Commander Run'vok.  
  
"Captain, we are being hailed by the Borg" Came Ensign Billings voice, then a hundred different voices rolled into one began, to speak in a emotionless tone, "We are the Borg, lower you shields and surrender your ship, your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own, your culture will adapt to service us, do not resist, resistance is Futile" Everyone shivered at the voice and then returned to their jobs. Captain David Gill looked down at his crew who looked extremely nervous, all except Run'vok who as always was suppressing all emotion. Again the ship shook as Borg Phasers hit the hull with extreme force. A couple of consoles exploded and began spitting sparks.  
  
"Lock Quantum torpedoes onto their primary weapons systems and fire" ordered the Captain. A few seconds later a spread of blue balls of light burst forth from the ships flying over the vast gulfs of space and miraculously penetrated the Borg's shields exploding, and ripping a great chunk from their hull.  
  
"That was unexpected," said Parnell,  
  
"Sir, it appears some of the particle dust from the storm has help weaken the Borg's shields," said Run'vok  
  
"Arhar, success" shouted the Captain "fire a spread of Quant."  
  
"Their shields are back up again," shouted Run'vok.  
  
"It's now or never, Bozeman get us out of here" Shouted the Captain. The Jaguar began to float away from the Cube and then without warning sped of into the distance.  
  
"The Borg are in pursuit," Parnell told everyone.  
  
"Put all emergency power into the Phaser Banks, and lock onto that Weak spot in their shields" Said The Captain. He didn't need to say fire, as he opened his mouth a beam of red light erupted from the ship, thicker and more powerful then anyone had seen so far. The lights began to flicker, and Parnell felt a small change in the gravity but no one seemed to notice. The beam held strong and spit through the shields hitting the same spot, but his time the effect was immediately recognizable. Lights began to go out around that area.  
  
"Their shield are back to 100 percent but their weapons are down to 20 percent" Shouted Parnell. For the first time the captain began to relax in his chair, this is how life should be like.  
  
"Things seem to be going our way" He exclaimed, "Lets hope they don't get them back up"  
  
"Err, Captain," said Lieutenant Bozeman "The Borg have accelerated to ramming speed"  
  
"Intriguing" said Run'vok raising his eyebrow "This is not normal behaviour for the Borg"  
  
"I kind of guessed they weren't normal Borg, when they knew exactly were to fire to disable the Phutonic Array" replied the Captain. David now looked extremely strained, 'What can we do' he thought, then as if agreeing with himself he nodded and opened his mouth again.  
  
"Okay, All Decks brace yourselves" he ordered, "Prepare to fire Interspatial Torpedoes" David only had enough time to take another breathe when he was slammed to the floor by another almighty crash, another console exploded sending Lieutenant Bozeman crashing to the floor.  
  
"Report" Shouted the Captain  
  
"The Borg just hit us Captain," said Commander Parnell "There are ruptures in decks 3,5 and 9, Sickbay reports there are 18 injuries, mostly minor. Emergency shields are in place"  
  
"Engineering to the Bridge, Interspatial Torpedoes are being loaded, we can fire them on your command" Came a voice over the COM.  
  
"All decks prepare to enter the Wormhole" Shouted David. Out of each the ships sides came identical green balls of light heading towards each other at a tremendous speed, hurtling through space each heading for the same place, except one was ahead of the other. Everyone on the bridge looked out of the main screen as they disappeared out of sight. Then, without warning, an enormous burst of light erupted from the spot they'd last saw the torpedoes. Everyone was temporally blinded, after blinking several times they could see a wormhole, entirely white, spiralling around up and down, and then a second later there was another burst of light, this time everyone shielded their eyes. Then the wormhole went jet black, and was almost hidden from view, and then it came back in full force, glowing a dark grey.  
  
"Wormhole is stabilized Captain" said Run'vok.  
  
"Drop a spread of Quantum Torpedoes behind us, that should slow them down, we can't have them following us" ordered David.  
  
A handful of torpedoes headed for the Borg vessel, but no one was watching,  
  
"Set course for the other end of that wormhole and Engage at maximum warp" Said David. The nacelles at each end of the ship started turning, then the Jaguar sped off into the wormhole, and away from the Cube. As they entered the ship began to rumble, and shake. The ship kept changing course trying to keep in the centre of the wormhole, which kept changing shape.  
  
"Shields at 93 percent and holding Captain," said Parnell "The Borg cube is not in pursuit"  
  
"Now that's unusual as well," pondered the Captain.  
  
"Captain the particle dust that helped us earlier is destabilizing the wormhole" Said Run'vok.  
  
"That's why they didn't follow us in, they knew this would happen, change course, head back" Ordered the Captain.  
  
"Attempting to sir, we seem to caught in a gravitational pull"  
  
"Sir" came Parnell's astonished voice "The Wormhole is collapsing"  
  
"What" said David with astonishment "Reroute all emergency power to the Warp Drive"  
  
"It's not having any effect" Said Run'vok "May I suggest." He didn't have enough time to finish, as everyone turned to look at the view screen, the end of the wormhole pulsed and began to shrink, the little shred of hope everyone had died, as the wormhole entrance and exit disappeared completely. Everyone looked up, half expecting to see a bright light.  
  
"If this is death, I'm extremely disappointed" came Parnell's Voice.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Ooooh, trapped with no return aye?  
  
R & R  
  
Elfman 


	2. Chapter 2: Sector 000

Chapter Two: Sector: 000  
  
"It seems we are in some strange area of space" David opened his eyes, looking around. He wasn't dead, and the hull was still holding, at least that was something to be thankful for.  
  
"So where are we?" asked the David.  
  
"I have no idea" came Run'vok's voice, he seemed very disappointed that he couldn't find a single explanation.  
  
"What do sensors say?" asked the Captain  
  
"Sensors say nothing, there are no stars, no other ships, no.nothing," said John, Amadeus whimpered. David though for a while, stuck in some strange are of space. With no idea where he was.  
  
"Start a circular path starting from this point and gradually widen the radius. I want to check all the space around here, even if there's a strange particle in space, I want to know about it"  
  
Throughout every voice and mind of the cube one question was asked "where?" The question revolved around every mind, then found its way to the Central Plexus. From there the question was asked of every drone, of every queen. It travelled to every Unimatrix. And then the question was answered, when it reached the last drone, in the last Unimatrix, It was answered. "Unknown". The wormhole had destabilized. The ship must of come out somewhere, or been destroyed. No ships had been detected anywhere, and no debris had come out. Even the farthest listening posts that were cloaked had not replied the whereabouts of the vessel. Another question was asked "could it still be inside?" ideas and answer sprung up throughout the minds of many drones, and plots and plan were established. In a few hours, a conclusion, and several plans were made. Where it would of taken several weeks for anyone else. In a far off part of the Universe, a single queen turned, and smiled.  
  
In another part of the Universe the same question was asked, but it would take the Federation a little longer, to realise the truth.  
  
"Still nothing Captain"  
  
"But there must be something!" came the Captains exasperated voice. This place had no mass, no stars, no planets, and no anomalies.  
  
"It would seem logical to assume that planets, and stars, cannot exist in this area of space Captain" said Run'Vok  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Well, it seems that we may still be trapped In the Wormhole"  
  
"Still inside it?" asked the captain  
  
"We never actually left the wormhole, and that would also explain why no planets exist," explained the Vulcan.  
  
"But can we get out" asked the captain, rather uneasily.  
  
"We may be able to sir, but at the present moment I can't think how". Everyone moved uneasily over their chairs, the prospect of being stuck here sounded rather grim. Then Run'Vok turned after a short pause of thought.  
  
"Captain, May i suggest something?" offered Run'Vok  
  
"Anything" replied the captain.  
  
"Why shouldn't we try opening another wormhole? Although it has never been tested, theoretically, you should be able to open a wormhole, inside a wormhole. In would be merely like." Run'Vok paused fro a moment, think of the best way to phrase his idea "adding a new path". David thought,  
  
"Its worth a try" he answered "Load up and fire when ready.  
  
"Where shall our designation be?" asked Run'Vok. John turned and grinned at his captain.  
  
"Second star to the right, and straight on till morning", Said John. Run'Vok raised his eyebrow and turned to his console.  
  
Another torpedo fired, closely followed by its sibling. It erupted into a giant hole, which made the ship shake.  
  
"Keep her steady," ordered John.  
  
Then the other Torpedoe entered the whole and it too erupted. A wormhole came into existence.  
  
"Set Course for the core then out the other side, Full Impulse" ordered John.  
  
The Jaguar sped towards the wormhole and entered it slowly. The ship began to shake.  
  
"What's on the other?" asked David  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing?" asked David  
  
"Nothing" repeated Run'Vok "sensors are not picking up anything"  
  
"Well, keep her steady" he ordered.  
  
The Jaguar was not at the centre of the Wormhole, and then it was out the other end, nothing had changed.  
  
"Why didn't we leave?" asked John.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems we are at the same co-ordinates as when we entered the wormhole", offered Run'Vok. John leaned over and whispered to his captain  
  
"I think now would be a good time to call for help" David turned and sighed.  
  
"Lieutenant Bozeman, open Hailing Frequencies on emergency channel" he ordered. Bryan let his fingers dance across his console.  
  
"This is Captain David Bryn of the Federation starship, Jaguar. We are trapped in some part of a wormhole, both the entrance and exit have closed. We cannot leave. We seem to be trapped in this strange part of space, we require assistance"  
  
there was a brief pause and then a voice rang over the channel.  
  
"This is Captain Lorenzo, are you really trapped here?". Everyone looked delighted.  
  
"Yes we are, can you help us" asked the captain."  
  
"Not really no, we are also stuck here" came Lorenzo's voice  
  
"What? You are also stuck in the wormhole" asked David  
  
"Yes, and we have been for several months, if not a year". Some on the younger bridge crew moaned quietly, or gently let their heads flop to the consoles.  
  
"How? What vessel are you?"  
  
"My vessel is the USS Pawson." Replied Lorenzo.  
  
"Sir, the Pawson was one of the first vessels to be fitted with the Wormhole technology in its initial testing days. The Pawson went missing after the first few tests." Explained Run'Vok.  
  
"Whoever you've got over there knows his history, let me guess, he's Vulcan" said Lorenzo. David grinned  
  
"Indeed he is, have you found anyway to get out"  
  
"Nothing at all, there is nothing here, no escape routs, nothing" said Captain Lorenzo.  
  
Everyone on the bridge sighed,  
  
"We will have to meet, where is your vessel?" asked David  
  
"Hahaha, you'll have trouble finding us, we don't even know where we are, and there's no way to plot this space without beacons" laughed Lorenzo "we weren't fitted with any, I don't even have a full crew aboard"  
  
"Oh, how about we each send probes out all around our ships, and if either of us pick up your ship or the probes, well access it and work out where to go" answered David  
  
"Yeah that sounds good, I'll be launching them soon, hope to see ya" said Lorenzo.  
  
The transmission ended.  
  
"Not very formal is he?" said John laughing, rather nervously it must be said.  
  
"Run'Vok, launch as many probes as we can spare all around" said David, then he turned to his XO "You wouldn't be formal either if you'd been here as long as he has".  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Much longer chapter, 4 pages long this one. Establishes each character a lot more. Though it doesn't look too promising for either of the crews. R & R  
  
Elfman 


	3. Chapter 3: Needing Help

Chapter Three: Needing Help  
  
"So far nothing". It was too good to be true, another ship, if they could pool their knowledge, and maybe escape this bloody hellhole. When Captain Frank Lorenzo has received the distress signal, he had almost jumped for joy.  
  
"Wait, something's cropping up on Long Range, yes, it's a probe," said the Ensign. Frank punched the air in triumph.  
  
"Wheel it in" he ordered. A beam of blue light shined over the probe, and it was taken into the ship. Frank's science officer was waiting down by the bay to access it.  
  
"Captain, the probe has kept a straight course from bearing 64 point 242" came the Officers voice of the COMM.  
  
"Ensign, make a heading bearing at those co-ordinates and engage at impulse" ordered Frank "And open hailing Frequencies" a small box came up, the face looking at him was a handsome, young face who looked like he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Yes Captain?" came the Mans voice.  
  
"We have intercepted one of your probes, we are heading towards you at full impulse" Replied Frank. The man grinned.  
  
"I shall inform the captain at once" replied the man.  
  
John Parnell looked across the view screen at the old man in the captain's chair.  
  
"Thank you" said Lorenzo. And the image disappeared. John stood up and said  
  
"Run'Vok, you have the bridge". John walked over to the captain's quarters. He rang the bell and heard the voice of his captain say  
  
"Enter". John walked and watched as his Captain, who was sat on a chair, swayed his hand to the music. John felt a little more relaxed.  
  
One of those plans is put into motion. Ever vessel begins to scan for a federation warp signature. Every mind focuses on its duty, for the collective. Soon a small bleep begins to fade into a large vessel on sensors. A single Cube begins to heads towards the vessel, it is then joined by a few more vessels, which appear in a flash of green light. And follow the cube.  
  
"Captain, a Borg vessel has just come into sensor range, correction , several vessels"  
  
The vessels alight near the smaller Federation vessel.  
  
"We are the Borg, lower your shields and surrender your ship, you biological and technological distinctiveness shall be added to our own, you culture will adapt to service us, resistance is futile"  
  
Several green beams of light fall on the Federation ship, with in minute's parts of the ship glow green. No more then ten minutes later, the ship is under Borg control.  
  
"Well find them, if they activated the WH system the debris should have gone somewhere, even if it's in klingon or romulan space." Said the admiral. Admiral Vencher was getting tired and frustrated, a Telum class warship does not just disappear.  
  
"Please Admiral, we have every spare ship we've got looking" came the Captains voice  
  
"I don't care" shouted the Admiral, slamming his fist on the table "My son and over 200 other men and woman are on that ship"  
  
"I know Admiral" whined the Captain "but we might have to accept that the Jaguar was destroyed"  
  
"NO, if it was destroyed the debris would of floated somewhere had been detected by our sensors, if the used the WH system they would head for somewhere well armed and in Federation space, we would know by now" shouted the Admiral. The Captain knew how frustrated Admiral Vencher was, from what he'd heard his wife had been killed by the Maquis. And it seems his son was the only person he had left.  
  
"I just made a public announcement to the crew, they seemed to take it very well, but that was the people who came to see me anyway" said David.  
  
"Well Captain Lorenzo should be here some time" said John "sir, what if..." he broke off, then regained some confidence "what if were stuck here?"  
  
"I'm not going to think about that just yet, I'm still hoping off getting us out of here" replied the Captain, there was a short silence. Amadeus came bounding over and hopped onto John's foot, John picked him up and idly stroked him.  
  
"I bet it will be on the headline of Sol, 'crew of the Jaguar gone missing'" said John, trying to start up a conversation. David snorted.  
  
"Not exactly what I wanted to go down famous for" said David "but at least its better then 'Crew of the Jaguar assimilated, many families left devastated', that wouldn't with the moral of the Federation much. So what should we do? Were stuck in space where there's no way to plot a map because there's no starts or anomalies. Its like there's nothing here".  
  
"Maybe here something will grow from nothing, maybe some microbe will be here and evolve, or maybe a massive wormhole might take a moon, or a tiny planet with it" said John  
  
"There's nothing here, here in..." David paused thinking of a suitable name for this area of space.  
  
"Sector 000?" offered John. David grinned, that sounded good.  
  
"Sir, the Pawson has just come into Long Range Sensors" came a voice over COMM.  
  
"Were on out way" said David. They both stood up and headed for the bridge. When they got there the grinning face of Captain Lorenzo was already on the view screen.  
  
"She's a fine vessel, not any configuration I've ever seen" he said.  
  
"Nope, she's one of a kind, Telum class warship, flag ship as well" said David.  
  
"Well, that makes your situation a bit worse, if an extremely fine crew can't get of here" replied Lorenzo. A few of the Bridge crew of the Jaguar turned to each other looking uneasy.  
  
"I'm still hoping to get my crew out Captain Lorenzo"  
  
"Please, call me Frank" said Lorenzo.  
  
"Er...alright" said David  
  
"Now, we've tried everything we can think of to get out. Opening new wormholes, adapting the torpedoes, several experiments with warp, everything. Nothing we can think of can get us out" said Lorenzo.  
  
"What do you suppose we do then?" asked John.  
  
"I think we should pool our resources, scientists, information, databases! We maybe able to get out, if we cooperate. But that's a very big maybe though."  
  
"Oh" said David "where shall we meet then, your vessel? Or mine"  
  
"Yours, you may have updated and faster running computers then us" said Lorenzo.  
  
"Alright, transport as many people as you think is necessary, and my Chief Science officer will meet you there" David Replied. Lorenzo nodded and the screen flickered off.  
  
"Run'Vok, go to the transporter room..." but David didn't have enough time to make the order, Run'Vok was waiting expectantly by the turbolift. "well then, show them what are computers are made of". The Vulcan nodded as the lift went down.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Being federation officer's tensions not too high. But it will build.  
  
R & R  
  
Elfman 


	4. Chapter 4: A simple Conclusion

Chapter Four: A simple Conclusion.  
  
In the Mess hall, several crewmembers were in deep discussion. Although they had been informed that everything would be alright, they were not going to submit that easily. Even though their senior department heads said nothing was wrong, on this ship, rumours and facts spread fast. Three more experienced members of the crew where in a heated discussion, while a young cadet, in his late teens, was rocking. He had announced earlier that he wanted his mother, and had been smacked round the head to calm him down.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to believe, all the heads and the Captain say everything is alright, but everyone I've talked to say were stuck here" said a lieutenant.  
  
"Well, I heard were stuck in fluidic space, that's why there's nothing here!" piped in an ensign.  
  
"Get a load of this, from what I've heard, and remember, I got this from the bridge crew, that were actually still in the wormhole" whispered another Lieutenant. All the others around the table drew breath, the young Cadet continued to rock.  
  
"Then why are we still here, why haven't we blown up?" Asked the Ensign.  
  
"Both ends of the wormhole collapses simultaneously, if they hadn't we of been torn apart and spat out one of the open ends" said the Lieutenant smugly, obviously glad he knew more then the others. The young cadet, began muttering to himself.  
  
"Well" butted in the other Lieutenant "are we stuck here...forever". At this comment the elder Lieutenant fell silent. In the silence that followed, they could all hear what the cadet was saying.  
  
"Were all gonna die"  
  
A cube, far off, opened up a strange greenish tear in space, it collapsed. The united minds said "again".  
  
In Engineering in the Jaguar, Run'Vok was getting frustrated, though he hated to admit it, even to himself. As soon as he had some spare time he would meditate, yes that sounded good, then Run'Vok realised he was talking to himself. No.assessing the situation to himself...yes, that sounded a trifle better.  
  
"Why don't we realign the power grid to boost a tachyonbeam beam to the wor.." he began  
  
"Tried that" replied the Engineer smugly.  
  
"Well why not adapt the Hawk Torpedoe to emit." said Run'Vok  
  
"Tried that, twice, didn't work" said the Engineer.  
  
Then Run'Vok stopped, and thought, something had destabilized the wormhole, it has been those strange particles from the cloud type anomaly.  
  
"What did you do just before you entered the wormhole" asked Run'Vok  
  
"Er.." Said the engineer "nothing really, we just, entered it, that's all"  
  
"Didn't enter any particles storms, gaseous anomalies?"  
  
"Wait" said another engineer who seemed keen to help "funny ya should ask dat, coz just before we entered the wormhole, we passed through some strange gaseous cloud, it rocked us bout a bit, why do ya ask?". Run'Vok slammed the button on his jacket,  
  
"Captain, I think I know why the Pawson was trapped here as well". There was a slight pause then Captain Lorenzo piped up  
  
"How, who was it, who got my baby stuck in here?"  
  
"Both of out ships passed through a strange gaseous anomaly, which coated our ships in a strange particle, I believe they may have been Verteron particles, they somehow destabilized the wormhole and trapped us here" explained Run'Vok.  
  
"Verteron particle? They're usually associated with the creation or wormhole aren't they, and what where they doing in the gas cloud" said David.  
  
"I do not know sir, but this information may help us in developing a way to escape this place" said Run'Vok.  
  
"Thank you commander, knowing how we came here is a good thing to know, if we ever get out, we can inform Starfleet Command, they may even call it the Run'Vok Theory" said David, laughing a little at this last bit.  
  
"Yes sir" said Run'Vok. Both Frank and David knew that Run'Vok and raised his eyebrow at this comment. Both chuckled.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
You don't know how long it took me to work out the right Particle for this chapter, Verteron particles are actually associated with wormholes, I had to dig up the info on the internet, phew, the research you'll do for a good story.  
  
R & R  
  
Elfman 


End file.
